It is known in the literature that useful products for inhibition of snake venom and certain proteolytic enzymes can be obtained from snake serum as for example described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,204 and 3,504,083. However, it has been difficult to obtain the active ingredients in such snake serum in a highly purified form devoid of materials which are themselves reactive with and destructive to the human body. Moreover, it has been a problem to obtain such inhibitors from snake serum in the forms which are highly active after separation procedures.